A Christmas to Remember
by taiora and sandstar
Summary: this is just a short christmas story and it's a taiora so please enjoy.


**A Christmas to Remember **

Christmas was the most hectic time of year at the Kamiya residence, because on the first day of December Tai's mom would get all excited and "Guess what today is" and Tai would say "is it Easter" and then his mom would say "No silly it's December 1."

There was only four days left till christmas and a frustrated Tai was at the mall to buy presents for his friends and family. The mall was crowded with people running about trying to get those last minute gifts for their loved ones, there were screaming children that wined and screamed at there mothers and fathers to get them the toys they wanted for Christmas.

_Yes today is such a great day to go Christmas chopping_ Tai thought as he walked through the mall trying to get past all the people that were rushing around? As Tai was walking around he was wondering what he should get a certain auburn haired girl and as he thought of that he bumped into a girl and knocked her down.

"I'm so sorry are you ok" Tai said apologetically and reached a hand out to help the girl up.

"Ouch that hurt" the girl said as she took Tai's hand.

As Tai helped the girl up he got a good look at and realized who it was.

"Sora" Tai said.

"Tai" Sora said.

"Hey Sora sorry about that I wasn't looking where I was going" Tai said.

"Well that's usual" Sora said.

"So what brings you to the mall" Tai said.

"Oh just some last minute Christmas shopping and you?" Sora said.

"Same" Tai said.

"Ok I guess I'll see you later and be careful not to knock anybody else over" Sora said giggling a little bit.

"Oh Sora I have a great sense of direction" Tai said knowing that his sense of direction was the worst.

"Oh Tai you make me laugh I'll see you later ok" Sora said giggling to herself while she walked off in the opposite direction.

Tai just stood there and watched Sora walk away toward the department store. Tai "_sighs_" "there she goes the girl of my dreams and I still don't know what to get" Tai said aloud forgetting he was in a mall surrounded by people.

"Hey dude sup why are you talking to yourself" asked Matt.

"Oh hey Matt and I said that out loud" Tai said looking at his best friend.

"Um yeah, hey you know what I got an idea" Matt said with a smirk on his face.

"Um Matt I don't feel like getting grounded on Christmas" Tai said.

"That's not what I was thinking about" Matt said a little annoyed that Tai would think that he was going to get him grounded.

"Then what were you thinking?" Tai said a little puzzled.

"Well I think you should tell Sora you like her" Matt said enthusiastically.

"Are you crazy, what if I tell her and she doesn't like me back and then our friendship would be ruined" Tai said all panicky and yelling at Matt as if he said something wrong.

"Oh Tai calm down it was just a suggestion" Matt said calmly.

"You're telling me to calm down because of something stupid you said" Tai said still yelling his lungs of at Matt.

Matt slapped Tai and said "Tai calm the fuck down people are staring at you" Matt said.

"Matt thanks I needed that but you shouldn't be swearing so close to Christmas though" Tai said calmly.

"Well Tai it's not like you don't swear at Christmas" Matt said casually.

"Well Matt I have to get home now so see ya later" Tai said and walked toward the mall doors.

"Ok see ya man" Matt said and went in the other direction and up one of the escalators to the nest level of the mall.

……………………………………………………….

As Tai walked home he couldn't help thinking of a certain auburn haired girl. _God she's so hot_ Tai thought _but we're just friends and nothing can happen between us_ Tai thought again. Tai was engulfed in his thoughts he didn't here Sora call his name.

"Tai can you hear me" Sora said a little worried. Tai snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Sora walking beside him.

"Oh hey Sor sorry about that I didn't see you there" Tai said as casually as he possibly could.

"Well I called your like ten times" Sora said worried about her best friend.

"Sorry I was kind of thinking of some thing" Tai said giving her his famous lopsided grin.

"Oh well sorry for disturbing your thoughts" Sora said sarcastically.

Tai just laughed at her.

"What's so funny Kamiya" Sora said in her serious voice.

"Nothing" Tai said still laughing.

"Tell me Kamiya or else" Sora said getting angry now.

"Or else what" Tai said in his not so scared voice.

"Or else this" Sora said picking up a snowball and through at Tai and it hit scare in the face and Sora started to laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny Sora" Tai said sending a snowball flying at her but he missed.

"Tai you have the worst aim" Sora said still laughing at him.

"I know" Tai said a little ashamed of his aim.

"Christmas eve is tomorrow" Sora said excitedly.

"Yeah I know my mom and my sister are going crazy trying to get the rest of the decorations up and baking the worst cookies in history" Tai said a sarcastic tone.

Sora just laughed even harder" Oh Tai that's so horrible" Sora said sarcastically.

"Hey don't laugh cause it's true it's crazy at my apartment" Tai said.

"Oh Tai you're just being dramatic" Sora said.

"If I'm being so dramatic then why don't you come over and see for yourself" Tai said annoyed.

"Fine I will then" Sora said, and they both started to walk down the street towards Tai's apartment.

When they got to Tai's apartment Tai opened the door to reveal a messy kitchen and it smelt like something was burning. When Sora stepped in the apartment she found out that Tai was right his apartment was a disaster there were dishes everywhere and Mrs. Kamiya was scrambling around trying to clean up the mess.

"Mom, Dad I'm home and Sora's with me" Tai said.

"That's great honey but why don't you and Sora go and do something so I can finish cleaning up" Mrs. Kamiya said.

"Come on Sora lets go see what Kari's doing" Tai said and they both went to Kari's and Tai knocked on the door to hear his sister say "Don't come in", "Why" Tai said.

"Because I'm not dressed" Kari said.

"And why aren't you dressed" Tai said.

"Because I just took a shower and besides I'm wrapping your present any way so go away" Kari said a little stressed out.

"I think your sister is kind of stressed out" Sora said laughing a little bit.

"You think" Tai said sarcastically, "So why don't we go to m room and find something to do" he also said.

"Sure" Sora said still giggling as they walked into Tai's room.

"Wow Tai your is a mess" Sora said as she looked around and seen clothes scattered all over the floor along with empty chip bags, school books, DVD's, CD's, comics and some other stuff all over his floor, and his bed wasn't any cleaner she had to move his laptop which was over to the side where she saw his i-pod and some other stuff.

"Tai how do you live like this" Sora asked.

"Well my room is normally clean but I was looking for something" Tai said.

"And why is your laptop on" Sora questioned him.

"Because my stupid English teacher gave me an essay to do over the holidays" Tai said as if it were the most obvious thing in the entire world.

"Ok" Sora said so after they were done discussing Tai messy room (a/n: and when I say messy I mean like extremely messy) they decided to play video games until Sora had to leave.

After Sora left Tai ate his supper, after he was done eating he decided to watch TV all of a sudden the phone rang and his mother picked it up.

"Hello" she said.

"Hey Mrs. Kamiya this is Matt is Tai there" Matt said.

"Why yes he is I'll go and get him for you" she said and hollered for Tai.

"Tai phone" she hollered.

Tai got up from his spot on the couch and picked the phone up from of the table.

"Hello" he said in his bored voice.

"Hey man sup" Matt said.

"Oh hi Matt" Tai said surprised that Matt was calling because normally he would just come over without announcement.

"So Tai guess what" Matt said

"What" Tai said a little afraid of what Matt was going to say after all this is Matt we are talking about.

"Well I know what you can get Sora for Christmas" Matt said.

"What" said Tai?

"Well you could tell her that you like her" Said Matt.

"Matt I have told you million times that I can't tell that I like her it could mess up our friendship" Tai screamed at the phone.

"What if she does like you" said Matt.

"But what if she doesn't", said Tai "Then what would I do."

"Tai you're over reacting again" Said Matt.

"Well what do you expect me to do" Tai said.

"Tai trust me she likes you" Matt said.

"And how you know that" Tai said.

"Well I can tell by the way she looks at you" said Matt.

"….." Tai didn't say anything.

"Hey Tai you still there" said Matt.

"Yeah but I have to go" Said Tai and they both said their goodbyes and hung up the phone.

"So Tai who were you talking about" Kari asked.

"And why do you have to be so nosy" said Tai as he walked towards his bedroom door and went inside his room to think about what Matt had said.

_No she doesn't like me like that we're just friends_ thought Tai as he through his close off so he was just in his boxers and he laid down on his bed and stared at his ceiling and thought some more_ well she could like you_ Tai thought_ no she does like and tomorrow is the perfect time to tell her you like her because it's Christmas eve_ Tai thought some more he kept thinking of Sora until he finally fell asleep.

……………………………………………………

The next day Tai woke up and realized that it was Christmas Eve so he got up took a shower got dressed and went out to the kitchen to have some breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie" his mom said handing him a plate of what looked like bacon, eggs and toast; he ate any way after breakfast he brushed his teeth.

"Tai can you do me a favor" His mom said.

"Sure mom" Tai said.

"Great can you down to the grocery store and get me these items" she said handing Tai a list, Tai took the list and put his sneakers, his coat and his gloves on and went out the door.

……………………………………….

When Tai got to the grocery store he saw people rushing around looking for those last minute groceries they need, there were people pushing, shoving and grabbing just to get what they want.

"Wow" Tai said to himself, "This place is packed" he said to himself again as walked through the store looking for the stuff his mom asked him to get for her which was just some cranberry sauce and some gravy packets. Tai was kind of happy that they were going to have a normal Christmas dinner for a change.

As he walked through the store he found everything that his mother asked for, as he walked up to the cashiers he seen Sora walking towards him.

"Hey Tai what are you doing her" she said enthusiastically.

"Just getting some last minute groceries for my mom" said Tai

"It's Christmas Eve I'm so excited for tomorrow" said Sora excitedly.

"Yeah" said Tai trying to sound happy.

"What's wrong" Sora said.

"Well…. I ….um…… have to go and pay for these things" Tai said trying not to stumble on his words.

"Well ok" Sora said a little worried about the way Tai was behaving.

So Tai went up and paid for the items his mother asked for and left the busy store. _Why did I freeze up like that_ Tai thought, _I should've told her how I felt about her_ Tai said to himself quietly, _and Christmas is tomorrow and still haven't told her that I love her_ Tai thought to himself. When Tai got home he handed the groceries over to his mother and went strait to his room, when he got inside his room his mobile started ringing so he looked at the screen and it read Sora's name so he answered it.

"Hey Sora sup" said Tai.

"Hey Tai can you meet me at the park" asked Sora.

"Sure" said Tai.

"Great I'll meet you by the fountain" said Sora.

"Ok see you there than" said and closed his phone. He went back in the hallway and put his coat; sneakers and gloves back on and went out the door.

When he got to the park he seen Sora sitting there on one of the benches close to the fountain.

"Hey Sora" Tai said.

"Hey Tai" she said smiling at him.

"So why did you want me to come all the way out here" Tai said concerned about his friend and wondering way she wanted him to come all the way to the park.

"Because I have some thing important to tell you" she said.

"Well I have something to tell you to" Tai said a little unsure of himself.

"Well why don't you tell me your news first and then I'll tell you my news ok" said Sora.

"Ok" Tai said and swallowed hard.

"Well then tell me" said Sora starring at him making Tai feel very nervous.

"Well Sora here's the thing I……….. I'm……. Sora I'm……..in love with you" Tai said trying to breath and hoping that she liked him the same way.

"Tai" she said, "I love you to" and she walked up to him and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips and when they finally broke apart they were gasping for air.

"Tai this is going to be the best Christmas ever" Said Sora starring into Tai's eyes.

"Yeah" is all Tai managed to say before Sora kissed him again.

"And this also the gift you have ever gotten me" she said.

"Yeah and I was worried that you didn't like me like that" Tai said laughing a bit and running his hand through his hair.

"Tai I don't like you, I love you" said Sora.

"Sora" Tai said.

"Yes Tai" said Sora.

"I love you to" Tai said.

The End

A/n: hey yall what do you think of my christmas story please tell me wath you think and I'm sorry I'm submiting this so late and only afew days befor christmas and my cabaret was toninght but I couldn't go so I decided to finnish the fic before it was to late so Marry Christmas and I hope you all have on this season of giving and Happy Holidays to all who read this fic peace out for now and don't forget to read and review thanks to everyone who reads this and thanks to everyone who reviews.


End file.
